Arwen and LegolasWithout You All is Desolation
by ThisIsArwen
Summary: Story of Arwen and Legolas and their love and struggles. Betrothed to others and belonging to different kingdoms. This is the story of their love in the middle of a war-torn Middle-Earth. This is a collab I did with a friend.
1. Chapter 1: In Anticipation

Chapter 1: In Anticipation Part I

Legolas inhaled the cold, clean, pine-scented air of the giant forest. It was a familiar smell, one that the golden haired elf felt much comforted by. The elf moved forward gently, smoothly, as one accustomed stealth. The snow would never be able to tell its story of a beautiful trespasser, as Legolas's boots made no imprint on the virgin crystal. A smile played over Legolas's face and his eyes were bright, like the brightness of the moon when it is bathed with the radiant glow of the sun, its lover. Legolas could hear the far off snorts and faint neighs of horses and his chest tightened with anticipation. Finally he would be able to see them; finally he would be able to see her.  
The winter celebration of the elves would soon begin. It was a celebration of the Winter Solstice. All of the elves of each kingdom would gather to a hosting kingdom; this year it was Lasgalen's turn to host. Legolas could hardly contain his excitement as his quick walk melted into a run and his heart pounded against his chest. The sound of horses and the even fainter sound of the elven host became louder to Legolas's sharp ears as he drew closer.  
Legolas drew close to the path and pulled up short. He peered around the tree toward the massive host of the elves of Imladris. Legolas's eyes scanned the group, he saw Lasgalen's chief commander at the front, conversing with the Lord of Imladris, Elrond. Upon seeing Elrond, Legolas immediately looked over the surrounding area in attempt to see his dear friend. His eyes fell upon her and his heart skipped a beat. A faint glow surrounded the daughter of Elrond like the suns embrace over the mountains as it sets. Her eyes, two focused orbs of blue, seemed to dance with merriment and innocence.  
Legolas's heart sighed. With a laugh and a bow the Chief Commander, Valin, motioned for Elrond and his company to follow him. Guided by Valin and a few other elves that had stepped from the trees, the host of Imladris slowly made their way into the kingdom of Thranduil. Legolas knew his father would be waiting for him, knew he had to fulfill his duty as prince of Greenwood. With that thought in his head but not in his heart, Legolas ran swiftly beside the path and soon outdistanced the large assembly.

Thranduil inaudibly sighed with relief when he saw his eldest son walking towards him. Preparations were made, everything was in its place, and Thranduil would have been a relaxed king….had he not children to worry over. Legolas was his and Alorial's eldest. He was his father in looks; tall, pale grey-blue eyes, strong features; all his fathers, excepting his hair, which was more of a silver-gold like his grandfather, Oropher. He was much more like his mother in personality, quiet, reflective, but capable of spontaneous jokes, laughter, and oddities that set one reeling back on his heels when they were displayed. It was especially a shock to those who didn't know the prince very well.  
Thranduil hurried over to his son and brushed some pine needles that had fallen on his clothing. "I love trees, you love trees, we all love trees, but can you refrain from climbing them for an hour until our guests arrive?!" The king's voice started as a whisper and ended in frustrated tones that were tense from the want to scream. Thranduil turned his son around brushing off his back and smoothing his hair, mumbling and grumbling as he did so.  
"You had me worried…didn't know where you were…what would I have done if Elrond arrived…neither of my children to greet him…." Such was the grumbling and Legolas rolled his eyes, but something caught his attention.  
"You can't find Tarath? Where is Tarath? Legolas questioned. Tarath was his younger brother. The two were inseparable, and though complete opposites, they adored each other.  
Thranduil's eyes met Legolas's and a grin spread across his face. Thranduil had a temper, but it was akin to those passing, sporadic storms that sounded bad but passed quickly and innocently. It was best for one to just sit and wait for the storm to clear and the sun to shine. "Well where could I expect my two opposites to be? My eldest, more serious one is of course wondering around, keeping to himself, climbing trees and such. Then of course my younger, more mischievous and too-much-like-his-father is out causing more trouble than he can handle."  
"Ahh, so that explains your frustration?" Legolas quirked a brow at his father.  
Thranduil's eyes laughed and he smiled at his son's perceptiveness. "Yes, that is why. Tarath decided he was bored and too clean so he decided to go help with the cooking. Of course you know the mess that Tarath makes of things that he lays his hands on. I think more food ended up on him than on the plates…. flirtatious son of mine." Thranduil muttered.  
Legolas laughed and nodded as he could easily see his much more playful brother doing such a thing. He figured that the wearing of food had something to do with pretty elf maids.  
"I always thought, as you two were growing up together", Thranduil continued as they walked forward "that you would balance each other out. But when you are separate you still act the same, and when you are together, Tarath bring out the worst in you and you the best in him. Ah, well, I suppose you are still both young and have many years to cultivate those qualities."  
Legolas nodded but thought quietly to himself. Tarath always brought out the fun-loving and silly side of him, and Legolas brought the more responsible and serious side out of his brother. Unfortunately, what his father said was true. Tarath got him into trouble and Legolas kept Tarath out of trouble. Kind of an unfair trade. However, with his charm, Tarath was able to weasel them both out of trouble enough times to make Legolas happy.  
"See Ada I'm all clean and handsome, and guess what? The sky is still blue and we can all breath easy." It was Tarath. Indeed he was all clean and handsome, wearing a big, sarcastic, and charismatic grin.  
"Yes we can all breath easy because I saved you just in time." Thranduil replied tugging lightly on his sons chestnut hair.  
Just then an elven messenger ran up to them, bowing low he announced that the Rivendell company would be there any moment. Thranduil thanked him and led his sons to the entrance of the settlement of Greenwood. Legolas could only think of one thing…her.


	2. Chapter 2 Part II: In Anticipation

Chapter 1: In Anticipation Part II

"It took too long to get here," Arwen thought impatiently. "First, there was the whole week it took to get to Lorien. Then they had stayed there two weeks to visit her grandparents and attend to some political business. And after that it took a whole other week for the company to actually arrive in Mirkwood; a whole month to get here, way to long. Arwen thought again, "NOt to mention that it had been over five years since they had seen each other last. Even though that is but a blink of an eye in an Elf's life time; it was still torture." Arwen thought. "The years of us waiting and missing in agony have got to end."

They would have been together a long time ago she thought. If it weren't for one really big problem, she was promised to another man. Haldir of LothLorien. Her father, Lord Elrond, had arranged for the marriage when she was just a toddler. It was not that she didn't like Haldir. They were friends and she knew that he loved her. And of course it would be a sensible marriage. They would most likely get along just fine; he would treat her well and with respect. He was a good person. And their Union would be advantageous for their families and kingdoms. Logically it would be perfect, she reasoned. But you cannot reason with your heart. She just did not love Haldir like that. She loved Legolas. But what was she supposed to do? First off, to break her engagement with Haldir would be disgraceful. Her honor and pride hurt to even think of doing such a thing as betraying him, her family, and her kingdom for another man. She wasn't that kind of girl. It would hurt so many people. But if she went through with marrying Haldir it would nearly kill her.

Also. let's just say that Elrond and Thranduil were not exactly the best of friends. They were polite and congenial when they had to be like at events such as the one they were headed to. But her father really did not like Legolas' father, and she knew he would never approve of her marrying him.  
That was the dilemma she faced.


	3. Chapter 2: Conflicting Thoughts

Chapter 2: Conflicting Thoughts

Legolas's heart stilled, he couldn't breathe and his stomach was in such a nervous state it was all he could do just to bow to Lord Elrond. Legolas tried discreetly to look toward Arwen again, just to meet eyes if but for a moment. Her eyes met his and his heart shot back to life again, racing at a frantic pace, yearning to hold her. Legolas looked away quickly so as not to alert her father. Both of their fathers thought that they had stamped out their relationship long ago. That, coupled with the extended absence from each other and their prolonged exposure with their betrothed both King and Lord were convinced there would be no other problems.

When all formalities were said and done the Rivendell elves were escorted to their lodgings. Legolas once again watched the woman he loved walk away, arm in arm with her betrothed. Pain shot through him as he realized that Arwen may not love him anymore. They had tried to keep in touch but letters were often intercepted and when they were allowed to be sent they were short, mundane, day-to-day letters so that their fathers wouldn't suspect anything. Now, however, Legolas was confused and worried that Arwen had decided that she love another. The pain at the thought was too much to bear and Legolas wished that, if that was the case, that the earth would swallow him up and he would cease to exist body and soul. He would not be able to handle that. Legolas watched Haldir as he leaned over and tenderly kissed Arwen's dark head and he noticed that though Arwen tried to lean into it, her body was still stiff. Exultation then guilt washed over him. He really shouldn't love Arwen. They shouldn't love each other. They had both been betrothed to another since birth but that had not stopped their love from blossoming. One cannot tell one's heart who to love, it just loved. But it was just so wrong and yet...so right. Their honor, their fathers honor, their kingdoms honor, and their peoples trust all lay on the line. They had to put their own feelings aside and serve their kingdom. But would it really be bad for their kingdom? Yes, it probably would. It would show inconsistency, deception, and disgrace by the kingdoms head. But why should he be trapped by a promise that was made by his father without his consent? He shouldn't have to. It wasn't his promise.

Before Legolas could persuade himself any farther about honor he shut off the trail of thought. He loved Arwen, he always had and he always would and that would be wrong to deny. It would be the ultimate betrayal of self.  
With that satisfactory response Legolas turned on his heel and walked away. He would have to wait to talk to Arwen till he could get her alone at the dance.


End file.
